The grating device of this invention is made from a plate having apertures with sharp raied edges around the perimeter of the apertures and an important feature of the invention is that the raised edges are sharp but extend out from the surface of the plate only less than twenty thousands of an inch. The apertures can be holes in the plate with raised edges or inserts inserted in holes in the plates.
In contrast to the sharp raised edges of the present invention the prior art grating devices use various different types of perforations for apertures in the grating device for grating the food. U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,790 shows a grating surface in which the grating members are formed by piercing the surface of the plate to create raised points sticking out substantially a considerable distance from the plate.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,896 shows a grating surface in which the apertures are formed by piercing or pushing out the metal to create sharp cutting edges.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,421 shows circumferentially spaced spikes molded into the grating surface around the apertures.
Other grating devices form cupped-shaped apertures in the surface of the grater or use flat surfaces without any sharp edges at all.
While all of these prior art grating devices will grate or comminute food products, particularly slugs of cheese, none seems to do it in a manner which nicely shaves the food and does it with a minimum of effort needed by the person who is pushing the food across the grating device.